starsea
by babykezyx
Summary: One farm girl. One ocean man. Both connected by the stars in the sky and the "sea" in her name. DennyXChelsea one-shot. Rated T just in case


**Okay, so this is my first EVER fanfic and first one shot. Please be kind, but I do accept constructive criticism. **

**I absolutely LOVE Denny and Chelsea as a couple so I decided to write my own story on it :)**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in it/this story. Even though I wish I did, lol xD**

Chelsea lay quietly on the beach with her head resting against his chest, a sleeveless top embracing his body; the colour of night-black, as if little shining jewels had swirled away from his shirt and into the sky above them.

Chelsea felt his tanned hand gently stroke her chocolate-coloured hair. His strong fingers – gained from his life of reeling fish after fish in to the shore – entwining strands of her hair lightly. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting the breeze from the sea wash over her. Chelsea's cherry-coloured bandana had slipped off her head and lay gracefully on the sand they sat on.

Denny was sat upright, leaning his back against the rock that would have seaweed emerging the grey boulder next season. It was winter now and the couple were sharing the Starry Night festival together. Denny chuckled to himself, letting Chelsea sleep on him. Thinking about it, it was the first anniversary of their romantic relationship. Denny tilted his curly, brunette hair covered head and gazed up at the stars. He thought back to that night the previous year.

"_Hey, Denny," Chelsea grinned, skipping into his shack that sat firmly on the beach, yet seemed to swim with the waves that kissed the sand just outside it's door._

_Denny glanced up from where he was leaning over, fixing the net that had snagged that day. _

"_Hey," he smiled, and dropped the net so he could stand up straight._

_The setting sun shone through the open, wooden door behind Chelsea. The colours of red, orange and yellow seemed to set her features ablaze, and fire up his emotions. Yet, the colours of the sky also seemed to blend in with her and her similar coloured clothes, like a fire-coloured collage ._

_Denny swooped his eyes onto Chelsea's and smiled. He liked how the one thing he loved most was written in her name; like it was written in the fates. He laughed to himself. Nobody believed in that stuff any more, right?_

"_Hi," he eventually said after having his thoughts caught in a large, emotional, fish net._

_Denny noticed then the expression on Chelsea's face – it was of mocking confusion._

"_Sorry," Denny laughed. "I'm just a bit tired today, is all."_

"_I figured," Chelsea replied, then broke out in a huge smile. From behind her, she pulled out a silver, medium-sized fish and displayed it in front of Denny._

"_Look what I just caught!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it massive?" She gaped down at the wet fish, slipping in her firm grip, as if it was the first fish she'd ever seen in her life._

"_Chelsea, that's only a medium-sized fish," Denny laughed, slipping his rough hands into his pockets. "It isn't _that_ big."_

_Chelsea slipped her gaze away from the fish in her hands and onto Denny, a playful sulk on her face, "But I was going to give it to you. Hmph, well I guess if you don't want it..."_

_She began to turn when Denny laughed and reached out for the fish and took it from her hands. "I'll have it for my dinner, okay?" He turned and placed it on the surface of his kitchen counter, near the sink. He took hold of a knife and ripped the skin of the fish, opening it up to fillet it._

"_Denny?" he heard Chelsea say behind him, her tone a little more serious and shy than a couple of minutes before._

"_Yeah?" He replied, while continuing to fillet the fish._

_He heard Chelsea shuffle around behind him. She didn't say anything for a while, but then she spoke, "Well, um...it's the Starry Night Festival tomorrow, right?"_

_Denny stopped filleting the fish and stared down at it, the knife dripping with a red liquid. He knew what was coming. She was going to ask him on advice on if some guy would accept her invitation. Knowing this island, it would be Vaughn. A quiet boy was just her type, wasn't it? They'd talked about this kind of stuff before but now the thought of it made Denny fill with a strange emotion. She would want to know what he thought of the situation; if she really should ask him. That was what best friends did, right?_

_Denny straightened his back and prepared for what she was going to say._

"_Well, I was just wondering," Chelsea mumbled, " Do you want to...go with me?"_

_Denny swung around to look at her. Her piercing, blue eyes were fixed on him and a red filled her cheeks. Like the red from the fish he had been filleting. No wait, that was a bit cruel to compare her cheeks to fish guts. Really, the colour that blushed her cheeks was that of the colour of her bandana , the colour of the sky behind her, of rich, rose petals._

_Denny, dropped the knife onto the kitchen counter and took a step towards Chelsea, her hair began to sweep across her eyes as the cold, winter wind, blew into the shack through the open door._

"_Okay."_

Chelsea opened her eyes and the winter breeze blew over her. She shivered, curling up next to Denny and trying to gain his warmth.

"Are you cold?" He asked, wrapping her in his arms.

She nodded silently and nuzzled into him.

Denny laughed, "Come on then," he said, lifting his arm away from where it had been, draped around her waist. He began to stand up, "We better take you home then."

He produced a tanned hand for her to take hold of and Chelsea took it and let him help her up from the seat she'd claimed on the beach, next to the boulder. She let go of his hand once she was up and bent down to pick up the red bandana that had slipped off her head.

"Here, let me," Denny said and took the bandana, wrapping it and tieing it around her head like he would with his purple one he wore.

"Hey, that's not right," Chelsea said, laughing, and untied the bandana and redid it herself.

Denny chuckled and took hold of her hand, once she had finished, and walked her quietly home, both of them relaxed in each others company.

**Well, that's it finished. Hooray! :D**

**I was going to continue it but I felt that this was a good place to end. Please tell me if I should. You never know, I might make it into more than just a one-shot wink wink ;P**

**As you have probably guessed, I love Denny (hencing why I married him on my file lol)**

**I'm sorry if I have any mistakes in here.**

**Please R&R **

**:D thank you all! **


End file.
